cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
S00004
~ Whether it be fate, destiny, or just plain nonsense that Scarlet Jenifer Wilde's sanity just snapped one day, it was one of the worst mistakes that could ever happen - one losing one's sanity, I mean. She grew up in the suburbs, and tried living a normal life. Well, as normal as you can get living with an abusive father and an alcoholic mother. Plus, it didn't help much that her peers at school classified her as a bona fide 'freak-show'. Yet she managed to go on with her life, up until a few years ago everything in her whole life just turned to ash. One night, as she was walking home from the park after a late-night art competition, she tripped and fell, her books, pencils, drawings, and papers spilling all over the place. "Shit." She muttered underneath her breath, and began to pick it all back up and cram it into her book-bag. "Well, what's a fine specimen of a creature like you doing out this late at night?" She heard someone chuckle darkly from behind. "I-I Have pepper spray!" She managed to cough out. "Pfftt." The person said, and grabbed her from the waist. "Hey!" She shrieked, and struggled around in his grasp. "Stop!" He had already began to remove her jacket. "Tsk. Feisty, aren't we?" He chuckled again. 'Oh that's fucking it.' She grumbled to herself. She stood, pulled down her hoodie, and rammed her elbow as hard as possible into his nose. She broke it with the first shot, and blood was pouring everywhere. "You fucking bitch!" The man screeched. "Oh, but I'm not done." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone. She kicked him hard in the groin, causing him to drop to the ground in agony. Then she noticed the blood on her elbow. 'I'm not normal...' She finally concluded in her head. All her life, pain was the only pleasure in her world. She would cut, poke herself, and play around with knives as well as many assortment of sharp things. 'Might as well give in...' She nodded to herself. Her entire mind was screaming 'KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL!' She shrugged, and looked down at the man. "May you burn in hell." She spat, and then pulled out her pocket knife. She stabbed him several times in the chest, then he laid back dead, and drenched in blood. She brushed herself off, stuffed her pocket knife back into her pocket, and slung her book-bag over her shoulder and walked away... Scarlet, or now known as Scar, was now currently hiding in a tree, stalking her next victim. He had just turned out the light. "It's time.." She chuckled darkly to herself. She climbed from the tree, and onto his window ledge, then broke open the window, and easily climbed in. She drew her kitchen knife. She had decided to switch from the tiny little pocket knife to something much larger and harder to beat. The teen instantly sat up in bed, and gripped his sheets, terrified. "Oh how adorable.." She cooed evilly, and crawled on top of him, pinning him down. She rested her elbows down on his shoulders, and her knees on top of his thighs. He tried wiggling around, he did not succeed. "Now..." She said softly grinning like a maniac. She lifted up the hem of his t-shirt , and traced her kitchen knife along the exposed flesh. She tapped her chin, thinking. "Here, would be good.." She mumbled, and placed the knife about two inches from his belly button. He shuddered, and stared at her wide-eyed. "W-who are you?!" He yelled. She tsked and cupped her hand on top his mouth, preventing him from saying anything else. "Your worst nightmare." She giggled psychotically, and cocked her head from side to side, staring at the teen underneath her. "Now, stop interrupting me." She growled, and made a small cut with her knife. He groaned in pain. She cocked her head again. "On second thought, scream. Yell. Do it as loud as possible. I want the whole neighborhood to hear. NOW SCREAM, DAMMIT!" She yelled, staring him down and removing her hand from his mouth. He croaked out something that sounded like he was saying 'Help'. She made another small cut, about five inches above the first one. He winced, and let out a small groan. "Not painful enough?" She grinned, and slashed her knife across his stomach. He let out an ear-piercing shriek, which shattered the evening silence. She shuddered with joy at the sound. "Wonderful." She continued grinning, grinning so widely that her face may crack. The teenager underneath he was shaking with fear, tears streaming down his face. "S-stop!" He cried. This made Scar happier. "Never." She seethed, and slashed at his stomach again, blood slowly dripping down the knife. He shrieked again, wincing and twitching while doing so. "Don't you want to die, sugar?" She stated in a slightly demonic tone. He shrieked again. "NO!" He writhed with pain underneath her. "Too bad." She mumbled, and trailed her knife, whilst making small cuts while doing so, all the way up to his throat. "I'll see you later..." She cooed evilly, and stroked her free hand along his cheek. He twitched, and clenched his eyes shut. She grinned even wider, if possible, her lips starting to bleed from all the smiling. The teen drew in his last breath, and held it, waiting. Waiting for death. She complied, and shoved her knife into his throat, and twirled it around a few times. He writhed in pain, but his body slowly stopped moving. "Goodnight.." She cooed once more, and kissed him on the forehead. She licked off a few drops of the blood off of her knife, and clenched her teeth around the knife, holding it. She silently crept out from the window, and leaped onto the soft grass below. She ran to the forest, to hide. No other murders by Scar have been reported. Some say she's a myth. Some say that she is, in fact, real. She waits, hiding in a tree, stalking a new victim, a new victim...That's you.